1. Field
The following description relates to methods and apparatuses for performing ray tracing for rendering an image.
2. Description of Related Art
3D rendering refers to image processing whereby 3D object data is synthesized to an image viewed at a given viewpoint of a camera. Ray tracing refers to a process of tracing a point where scene objects, which are objects subject to rendering, and a ray intersect with each other.
Ray tracing includes traversal of an acceleration structure and an intersection test between a ray and a primitive. In the traversal and the intersection test, a large number of computations and a broad memory bandwidth are needed. Thus, it is desirable to reduce the number of computations and the bandwidth.